you're an idiot
by darveymadeit
Summary: Pure domestic Darvey fluff.


**_Hey everyone! This is Prathama (@Coochy_CooL on Twitter). This is my first fic ever and I've tried my best to give a shot to writing. 908 really pushed me to write this cause you guys deserve to read some Darvey fluff in the midst of all this heartbreak. I really hope you guys like it. This is just a little piece portraying how I imagine Harvey and Donna in the near future._**

Harvey turns in his sleep as the morning sun creeps through the curtains and instinctively cuddles closer to Donna, hand going over her stomach while he nuzzles his face in her hair and inhales the lavender of her shampoo.

Moving his fingers gently over her stomach out of habit, his eyes pop open. Feeling his arm turn stiff around her body, Donna slips out of her slumber and opens her eyes. "What?", she mumbles.

Gulping hard, Harvey loosens his arm around her and resumes his soft caresses on her tummy.

"It's just-"

Donna turns on her back, facing him while she silently puts him under her questioning gaze, the 'tell me what's on your mind' gaze.

Harvey moves his thumb in smooth circles over her navel, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"You have started showing Donna"

Donna chuckles and puts her warm hand over the one he had placed on her stomach.

"It's barely visible in my fitted dresses, Harvey"

"But it's there"

She lifts her eyebrow at him.

"It is, Donna"

"I know", She accepts and cups his cheek, smiling brightly at him. Harvey wastes no time in returning an even wider smile right back at her.

"We are having a baby", he murmurs softly, still in awe and disbelief of the fact that they actually made something purely out of their love. Something which was as much his as it was hers, the concept being completely magical to Harvey.

"Yes we are", she replies back, softly pressing her lips to the corner of his lips. He smiles at the contact.

Retracting his hand from her stomach and placing it on her cheek, he presses a soft and lingering kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he whispers in the gentle voice which only Donna and now their baby gets to hear, "You are gonna be the best mom the world has ever seen".

She hears him say it to her every single day but it never fails to make her feel fuzzy and warm while falling deeper in love with the man she now calls her husband. She is so grateful. For him. For their little one. For all of it.

"I love you", she says, putting her palms against his chest as she feels his heart beat. Three beating hearts. Her family of three. Her whole world.

"Go freshen up while I fix us some breakfast"

Donna lays there, smiling to herself as her thumb runs circles over her almost flat tummy as she watches her husband leave the bedroom, making his way into the kitchen.

"Stop staring and get your pretty ass moving, Mrs Specter" he shouts over his shoulder, making her giggle. She loved it when he addressed her as Mrs Specter even though she never really got her name changed. And she would be lying if she said that being referred to as Mrs Specter by him or other people made her feel anything less than proud of the title.

Donna freshened up quickly and slipped on a white fluffy robe over her body.

As she made her way into the kitchen, the smell of freshly made blueberry pancakes entered her nostrils and she felt her mouth watering just at the thought of it. She never was a breakfast person, mostly just keeping it to a cup of coffee and a small bowl of fruits every morning. But ever since she has been pregnant with their baby, she's always hungry. Ask Donna out for grabbing some food, you'd never get to hear a no. She teased him at times saying that his baby is just like him, always craving for all the junk the world could offer.

"Here", he says offering her a plate of blueberry pancakes with a topping of whipped cream. Grabbing her plate and sitting across him on one of the bar stools, she takes a bite. A rather big bite. Harvey watches with amusement as his wife closes her eyes and chews on her food with an expression of absolute satisfaction across her face. He shakes his head and chuckles to himself, flipping a pancake.

"It's so goooood Hah-vey", she says in between her consistent chewing. He grins widely and makes a mental note of how his wife has got a lot more appreciative of his cooking ever since she has been expecting.

Finishing her fourth bite, she leans over the counter to plant a thankful kiss on his lips. Counter being a little too wide than she expected it to be, she pressed herself against it and finally managed to reach him. Closing his eyes, he let her take the lead while he followed through. When she tilted her head for better access to his mouth, Harvey opened his eyes a little and broke the kiss followed by a hurried, "Geez woman, will you please not squeeze my baby against the counter like that!". His eyes darting between her nearly flat tummy and her confused face.

She rolls her eyes seeing his very disturbed expression,"You are an idiot, Harvey, did you know that" she says, laughing and shaking her head at the stupid comment which only The Harvey Specter could be expected to make.

His very own signature Cheshire cat grin returning on his face, he lets out a laugh himself.

"An idiot you love" he teased, proudly.

"That I do"

She makes her way around the counter towards him and leans in to quietly whisper, "That _we_ do" before pressing her lips against his. She feels his smile widening against her lips as he absorbs the words.

_We_.

A family of three.

**_Thank you for taking the time out to read it! It really means a lot. If you like it, do leave a review over here or on Twitter maybe. Much love._**


End file.
